


The Soccer Mom

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: AU if Carol had stayed on Earth, Carol is the soccer mom, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I have no regrets, I would die for the Danvers-Rambeau family, It's parents-teachers night!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: When Maria is stuck at work, Carol is the one who has to go to parents-teachers night. Even though she's technically not a parent, right?





	The Soccer Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I promised more so here you are! And I'm going to write more as soon as I'm done posting this one! But seriously, like, usually I wait a day or two before posting a story but I'm so excited about these Captain Marvel ones that I just have to share them immediately! So, like I said, more to come soon, you have my word! I hope you enjoy!

Carol huffed as she stood in front of the Junior High School, hands in the pockets of her jacket. Why had she agreed to go anyway? Well, she knew why, because Maria was stuck at work and someone needed to attend parents-teachers night. She just didn't really feel qualified on the parents part. Sure, she'd been home for almost a year and she'd helped taking care of Monica, but the girl was twelve, she could basically take care of herself.

  
Carol glanced at her watch again, then took in a deep breath. She strode toward the door and pushed it open. At the last second, she remembered to mind her strength, and she held the doors back before they hit the walls. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She needed to calm down. It was nothing, just a parents-teachers meeting. She shouldn't worry about something so trivial. She'd destroyed a Kree ship with her bare hands, for crying out loud! Just a parents-teachers night.

  
After wondering the halls for a good minute, she found Monica seating on a chair beside a blue door. There had been a few chairs placed outside each door, and all the people she'd seen waiting had given her weird looks. Maybe because it was very obvious that she was out of place. As soon as Monica saw her, a big smile bloomed on her face and she waved her over, under the strange look of the mother seating across from her.

  
"Hey, Auntie Carol!"

  
Carol managed a smile.

  
"Hey, Lieutenant Trouble. I'm not late, am I?"

  
She sat in the chair beside Monica who shook her head.

  
"No, you're right on time. We're next."

  
"Oh, okay."

  
Carol crossed her arms, and the old leather of her flight jacket creased. She leaned back into the chair and glanced at the mother on the other side of the hall. She was very obviously judging her. So maybe she didn't look like a typical parent, because she wasn't. She was the next of kin, so she had the right to wear a sweater and jeans with holes in the knees, right? They weren't even that big of holes. Plus, the sweater was just to cover the old Bruce Springsteen shirt she'd worn all day. A sweater was better, right?

  
She turned to Monica, hoping she could take her mind off of things.

  
"So, how was your day?"

  
"It was great," Monica replied enthusiastically. "We talked about how frogs breathe in science class, and I'm sure I aced my test in English."

  
Carol held out her hand with a smile, Monica giving her a quick high five.

  
"Good work. See, I told you reading the book was worth it."

  
"Even if it was boring."

  
"Wait until you have to read Moby Dick then come back to tell me about boring, okay?"

  
Monica crossed her arms, imitating her.

  
"Oh, and the PE teacher said he had important things to say to you tonight."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"You're sure he said 'to me'?"

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"He said my mom, but mom's not here, so yeah, to you."

  
Carol pursed her lips. She had very bad memories of PE class, especially High School PE. In her experience, all PE teachers were sexists idiots who didn't care about strong kids openly bullying weaker ones because they were 'his best element'. Just thinking about it made her blood boil. She let out a deep breath when she felt jolts of energy running through her hands. Now was not the time to destroy Monica's school over old memories. It could wait until after the parents-teachers night.

  
Soon enough, the door beside them opened, and a woman escorted two parents and their son out of the room, before turning to them. Both Carol and Monica jumped to their feet. The teacher looked at her in confusion and Carol tried to explain quickly:

  
"Hum... Maria, I mean Monica's mom, is stuck at work so she sent me instead."

  
There was a beat of silence as the teacher assimilated Carol's quick explanation. Finally, Carol realized that functioning adults were supposed to be a bit more coolheaded and polite. She held out her hand for the teacher to shake.

  
"I'm Carol Danvers, Monica's aunt."

  
"Oh."

  
The teacher took her hand in hers, and Carol hoped it wasn't too warm. Maria had told her her skin was warmer than it used to be, maybe too warm for a human. If the teacher felt something strange, she didn't say anything.

  
"Mrs. Anderson," the teacher introduced herself. "Please, come in."

  
The teacher led them in the classroom. It was definitely a science room, with big white tables occupying most of the room, with sinks at the end of them. Scientific equipment occupied most of the shelves, things Carol hadn't seen since she'd graduated from high school. A dozen microscopes rested on a table at the back of the class. A desk had been placed in front of the teacher's desk, with three chairs in front of it. Carol and Monica sat there, while Mrs. Anderson sat down at her desk. She flipped through her heavy-looking binder until she found what she was looking for. Carol had already crossed her arms and was waiting nervously for the teacher to talk.

  
"Monica has improved quite a lot recently," the teacher started.

  
This made Carol relax. She didn't know why she'd been so worried. Monica was a good student and a very smart girl, she never got into fights and had many friends. There was nothing to worry about.

  
"I'm very happy to see her living up to her potential," Mrs. Anderson continued. "She understands quickly, she participates in class, really, she's a model student."

  
Carol looked at Monica with a smile. Monica was smiling proudly. Then Carol looked back at the teacher and realized it was her turn to speak.

  
"Yes, I've been helping her with her homework since I've returned, so I'm happy to see it wasn't for nothing."

  
The teacher frowned.

  
"Returned?"

  
A jolt of panic passed through Carol.

  
"From deployment. I'm a pilot, see."

  
Maybe the jacket didn't make it obvious enough. Fury had sent her a new pair of dog-tags which were hidden under her sweater. Maybe she should have made them more obvious.

  
"Oh, of course. Well, as I said, there really isn't any problems with Monica. If she keeps up the good work and you can continue to help her when she needs it, she should do just fine."

  
They were out of the class after a few more politeness, and Carol let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. She turned to Monica.

  
"Well, that was easy. I don't know why your mom insisted on meeting with the teachers if they're just going to say you're awesome. Which, by the way, I already knew."

  
Monica giggled.

  
"Well, it was just the first teacher."

  
"Seriously? Who's next?"

  
"History Teacher."

  
Carol shrugged. She didn't remember Monica having any difficulties in History. This parents-teachers night was going to be wrapped in a flash.

* * *

  
  
Carol had mostly followed Monica for an hour as her almost daughter dragged her from room to room to meet with all the teachers Maria had been supposed to see. They all said the exact same thing. Monica was a very good student, her grades had improved since Carol had started helping her, and she had to keep up the good work. It made Carol very proud to hear that she'd help Monica improve.

  
They left the art room and Carol stretched. Those chairs really weren't adapted for adults.

  
"Are we done yet?"

  
"Almost. We need to see the PE teacher now."

  
Carol felt cold dread run down her spine. She'd completely forgotten about this one. She silently followed Monica to the room the PE teacher had been assigned to for the evening. They waited outside, though this time Carol didn't sit down. She paced in the hall, arms crossed. This PE teacher better not spit on Monica's perfect record, or he was going to fly. As in she was going to punch him so hard he was going to fly.

  
The door opened and a man walked out. Young, strong-looking, dirty blond hair, big smile, wearing one of those red polo-shirts every PE teachers seemed to wear. He shook hand with the mother of a boy a bit older than Monica, then turned to Monica and Carol.

  
"Your turn, Monica."

  
Monica jumped out of her chair and together with Carol, they approached the PE teacher. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

  
"Hi, I'm David Brigman, Monica's PE teacher."

  
Carol hesitated before shaking his hand. She tried not to grip too strongly. She didn't want to break his hand, just make him understand that she wasn't to mess with.

  
"Carol Danvers, her aunt," she replied curtly.

  
She let go of his hand and he stepped aside.

  
"Please come in."

  
They walked into the room, and Carol smirked when she saw him shaking the ache out of his hand.

  
They all sat down around a desk and Mr. Brigman cleared his throat before he began, smiling once again.

  
"Monica is definitely one of the best element of her class. She's strong and she's a good runner, of course, but she's also very attentive. She understands things quickly and I've seen her help her classmates often. You should be very proud of her."

  
Carol had relaxed when she'd heard him speak. In fact, she was even confused. This was the kind of things PE teachers used to say about her brother, not her.

  
"Hum... we are. We really are," she replied, thinking she could talk for Maria as well as herself.

  
"Actually, I've been trying to mount a girls basketball team in the school, and I was wondering if you'd be okay with Monica joining? If you want to, of course, Monica," he said as he turned to Monica.

  
Carol was stunned. This was definitely not how she'd expected things would go.

  
"A girls basketball team?"

  
The teacher looked at her once again. Confusion was written all over her face.

  
"You don't think it's a good idea?"

  
"No, no, I think it's a great idea, actually."

  
She turned to Monica who was smiling at her excitedly.

  
"What do you say, Lieutenant Trouble? Want to join the basketball team?"

  
"Does that mean I get to have a cool jacket like in the movies?" Monica asked.

  
This made her teacher chuckle.

  
"Well, we'll see. If the school gives us the money for it."

* * *

  
  
Carol and Monica walked out ten or so minutes later. Carol and Mr. Brigman had been animatedly talking about starting a parents petition to push the school board into allowing the same budget to the girls and boys team. Carol had even given her full support to the team, saying that if they needed anything she would be happy to help. The conversation could have continued on for longer if there weren't more parents waiting outside. Mr. Brigman led them out the door and shook Carol's hand once again. This time she really minded her strength.

  
"Thank you for your time, Mr. Brigman," she thanked him like she'd heard other parents thanking the teachers.

  
"It was my pleasure. Tryouts for the basketball team should be organized soon, but I know Monica will make the team."

  
"We'll talk about it with her mom but I'm sure she agrees with me. This team needs to happen."

  
Carol's certainty and enthusiasm made Mr. Brigman chuckle.

  
"Monica is lucky to have a mom like you. Have a nice weekend."

  
He turned to the parents waiting, leaving Carol stunned by the door. He probably hadn't even realized what he'd said. Carol decided to shrug it off. But she couldn't. She followed Monica out the building and to the car, her mind still buzzing with the PE teacher's words.

* * *

  
  
Monica was already asleep when Maria came home. Carol had fallen asleep on the couch, a pile of pillows under her head and Goose sleeping at her feet. Maria had entered silently, as she knew Monica would have probably been asleep. She stopped and smiled when she found Carol on the couch. She took off her jacket and shoes before crouching beside the couch and placing a kiss on Carol's forehead. This woke Carol up instantly, as she huffed and forced her eyes open.

  
"What time is it?" she mumbled as she sat up.

  
"Almost eleven."

  
"You sure? Last time I checked it was not even ten..."

  
Carol sat up and stretched. She moved her feet away from Goose, who opened her eyes, glared at her for waking her up, then fell back asleep.

  
"The great Carol Danvers, in bed before ten. That's not something I ever thought I would see," Maria joked.

  
"Yeah, well, you weren't the one who suffered through the parents-teachers night."

  
"That bad, hum? What, should I consider sending Monica to a boarding school?"

  
Carol chuckled and Maria sat on the couch beside her. Carol was glued to her side in an instant, her head falling on her girlfriend's shoulder and her arm snaking around Maria's waist to keep her close. Maria smelled like jet fuel and oil, and the product they used to clean planes.

  
"No, we can keep her here for now. Everyone's been telling me how awesome she is, how proud of her we should be."

  
Maria nodded. She instantly felt in Carol's tone that there was something more.

  
"I'm proud of her. Are you proud of her?"

  
"Of course, I'm super proud of her."

  
"So? What's up?"

  
"Her PE teacher."

  
"He's a sexist idiot?"

  
"No, actually, he's cool."

  
Maria waited for Carol to add things. Carol sighed. She didn't even have to look to Maria to know she was waiting for her to talk more. She sat up straighter but continued to side-hug her girlfriend.

  
"Actually, he wants to make an all-girl basketball team, and he wants Monica to join."

  
"Oh, that's amazing."

  
"Yeah, I wasn't prepared for it. But that's not the thing."

  
Carol paused, trying to explain what she thought was the problem. She finally pushed herself away from Maria to look at her directly.

  
"I've been introducing myself as Monica's aunt the entire night. Which is what we do all the time, right? But when we left the PE teacher he said, and I quote: 'Monica's lucky to have a mom like you'."

  
Maria shrugged.

  
"So, what's the problem?"

  
"I'm not her mom."

  
Maria shook her head.

  
"Carol, you're basically her mom. You acted exactly like her mom before the accident and you've been acting like her mom since you returned."

  
Carol shook her head.

  
"I was gone for six years, Maria. I can't expect to suddenly show up and things will be back to normal..."

  
Maria kissed her to make her shut up. When they separated, she placed a hand on Carol's cheek, making sure they looked each other straight in the eyes.

  
"You are her mom. You've been back for almost a year. You've taken care of her when I couldn't. You've helped her with her homework, you've made sure she had something to eat when she was hungry and someone to talk to when she needed it. You've made sure she was loved when I wasn't there to remind it to her. You are her mom, Carol."

  
Carol smiled sadly. Maria's words were tugging at her heart. She sniffed, trying to hide her tears.

  
"Goddamn it... How do you always find the right words?" she asked as she brushed a straight tear out of her eye.

  
Maria kissed her again.

  
"It's a talent."

  
Carol kissed her, wrapping both her arms around Maria's shoulders. She toppled her and they both fell on the couch. Goose jumped out of the way in a hurry and glared at them. She meowed and walked away, intending to find a better spot to spend the night. Both women ignored her as they started making out. They probably could have stayed there all night, but at one point Maria remembered the couch really wasn't a good place to make-out. Not anymore anyway.

  
"Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

  
Carol chuckled and stood up. She didn't even bother fixing her messy hair.

  
"Oh, by the way, I think I just became the unofficial soccer mom. We might just need to buy a minivan to drive the future basketball team to their matches, and all that."

  
The thought of Carol driving a minivan full of teenagers listening 'N SYNC made Maria giggle uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets and Carol is definitely a soccer mom.


End file.
